Network connectivity policies are used to recommend access networks to mobile devices. Providing the connectivity policies in a manner that guarantees an efficient implementation by a system handling millions of subscribers and that optimizes network usage and computation on the mobile devices is a challenge for network solution vendors.
As an example, typically all policies for an entire network are sent to all devices associated with the network, whenever there is any change in the connectivity policies. However, in case of networks with a large number of policies, this approach is not efficient because a large amount of data is required to be transferred.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.